


The Rats

by 0b1011 (001010)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001010/pseuds/0b1011
Summary: Basically a Klance fic heavily based off Zombieland, but less comedy and more drama.Short chapters because I enjoy frequent feedback.





	The Rats

Lance McClain had always been independent. Growing up, he was always distant from his family, so, naturally, he learned to figure out things himself. The apocalypse was no different. It started on the east coast, near Georgia. Mad Cow Disease had mutated. Lance had had a little time to prepare, but no one anticipated it traveling so far and so quickly. The government and CDC had tried to contain it, quarantining parts of the country, but, somehow, the infection managed to get out, and spread all over the country.

Lance had been away at college in Washington, while his family was in California. He heard from them once at the beginning of the outbreak, assuring him they were alright, but since then, radio silence. He wasn't sure why, but he felt somewhere inside himself that they were still alive. It was just that all communication was down, but they were OK, hiding in their little farmhouse. 

So here he was, trekking up back roads, where there'd be less rotters, to go south. He had to see them. He wasn't sure why; they had never been close, but... 

The sound of a car driving up pulled Lance from his thoughts suddenly. Cars meant drivers, and drivers meant survivors. Lance hurried to the center of the street and started waving his arms, not even bothering to consider that the other person would cause him any harm.

Sure enough, the car slowed to a stop right in front of Lance. He whooped with relief, running towards the driver's side window. The glass was tinted so dark, he couldn't see inside, though he didn't let that deter him from approaching what could possibly be the last people left on Earth.

The window cracked open, not allowing Lance to see inside, but just enough to hear a voice, low but sounding nervous. "You're alone?" 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Uhh, yeah. Isn't everyone that way now?"

"Speak for yourself!" a female voice piped up from inside. 

"There's  _two_ of you?!" Lance asked, shocked. All the commotion was beginning to alert the rotters nearby, as they slowly shuffled towards the car. "Shit..." Lance mumbled. He tried the second door behind the driver's, but it was locked. "C'mon, let me in."

"Why should we trust you?" the male voice asked. 

"'Why should we...'" Lance mumbled under his breath in thought. "Why should you trust me?! Dude, I'm alone. All I got is this hand gun, what am I going to do, kill you? As far as I know, there's three living, breathing people on this planet, and it's me and you guys. You better let me in, or it'll only be two."

"Two?" the man asked, confused.

"Yeah, two, 'cause I'll be dead!" Lance whined. "Now, c'mon!" He looked over his shoulder to find that the rotters were only a couple yards away. 

Lance heard the voices in the van mumble to each other, before he heard the car doors unlock. Lance brightened immediately, wasting no time in climbing into the backseat and slamming the door shut behind himself. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

"Don't thank Him yet," the girl said. Lance looked up to see a girl, who couldn't be any older than thirteen. Sitting in the driver's seat was a large boy, who looked to be about Lance's age. "We don't know if we're keeping you," the girl continued, sounding as if she was talking to a stray kitten.

Lance scoffed. "Well, nice to meet you, too. My name's –"

"Nope!" the girl interrupted, "No names. Where're you from?"

"San Luis," Lance replied.

"Alright, Luis, I'm Albuquerque, this is Aztec," the girl said, and the other boy, Aztec, gave Lance a little wave, "Now, give us a reason to not dump you out like an overflowing garbage bag."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = motivation to continue this because I never actually finish fics :-/


End file.
